regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Days of Present Past
Synopsis Where the Heroes Crew, Irken Empire, United Nations Space Command Defense Force, United Nations Space Command, Rebellion, Covenant Army, Covenant Empire, Swords of Sanghelios, Autobots, Dinobots, Rescue Bots, Sonic Heroes, Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad, Plumbers, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Web Warriors, X-Men, Fantasic Four and Guardians of the Galaxy send Miles Morales/Spider-Man's consciousness back in time to prevent the assassination of Dr. Task. Transcript Prologue *prologue starts with Gumball, Darwin and Anais in their bedroom. There is something draped under a veil. *'Darwin': What is it? *'Gumball': It's my greatest invention! I call it... unveils the thing. voice The Entertaininator... *'Darwin': The Entertaininator? *'Gumball': No no no, you–you have to do the voice. *'Darwin': Alright, well I think voice The Entertaininator to normal voice seems to be a bunch of junk taped together. *'Gumball': No dude, it's the ultimate boredom annihilator. Tailored to the need of a modern child attention span, which happens to be 0.8 seconds. is looking around. Darwin? *'Darwin': Sorry, what was that? I got distracted by– oh look, a shoe! *'Gumball': Dude, just check this out... Video game, comic book, RC helicopter, ping-pong! When I get hungry I... to eat a sandwich taped to The Entertaininator. After about 4 seconds, he takes a bite out of it and the helicopter falls on him. You get the idea. *'Anais': Wow. That's a pretty good invention, Gumball. *'Gumball': Thanks. *burst into the bedroom, breaking the door on the way. *'Gumball': It wasn't our fault! We swear! *'Nicole': Kids, you didn't do anything wrong. I got to tell you something. It's important. *'Gumball': What is it? *'Nicole': Come with me. *Darwin and Anais follow Nicole out of their bedroom. *'Nicole': Ultron Sentinels are gonna take over every dimensions and kill people! *'Gumball, Darwin and Anais': What? How can you tell? *'Nicole': Well, you see... (Scene changes back to the flashback) While I'm watching TV until the channel was interrupted this program with special news when the Ultron Sentinels destroying Elmore and killing people. (Flashback ends) I'll show you where it is. *draws the curtains covering a window, and reveals a scene of total chaos, anarchy and the Ultron Sentinels are destroying Elmore. People scream and Gary [Gumball runs from Ultron Sentinels. Ultron Sentinel jumps onto a vulnerable and kill Marvin. At once, Nicole covers the window] *'Gumball': Okay, let's go. *(At outside) *'Darwin': Guys, it's Principal Brown! I think he might be hurt! *is lying facedown on the ground. Darwin walks to him *'Darwin': Principal Brown? Are you alive? *Brown gets up *'Principal Brown': Yes. I'm alive. *'Gumball': Principal Brown, look out! *(Ultron Sentinels kills Principal Brown, citizens and policemen) *(The Ghost arrives) *'Ezra': Come on, get inside the Ghost. *(The Wattersons aboard the Ghost as it flied away) *'Gumball': Thanks for rescuing us, how did you know that we have been engaged by Ultron Sentinels? *'Hera': We heard those Ultron Sentinels from all the way from the city. *'Ezra': What the heck were those things that we fought, seriously!? *'Kanan': We have no clue. Hera, set course to Moscow. *'Hera': On it. *(The Ghost head it to Moscow) Episode *- animals and the humans have been gathered by an army of robots to be killed *'Max Tennyson': (Voice Over) The present, a dark, desolate world. A world of war, suffering, loss on both sides. Animals and the humans who dared to help them, fighting an enemy we cannot defeat. young human is seen walking through piles of dirt and carcasses Are we destined down this path? Destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us? Or can we evolve fast enough to change ourselves, change our fate? human kneels down and brushes off some dirt on the ground from an object with the Park Heroes Academy on it, suddenly there's a low rumbling noise, as the human turns to see what it is a light is flashed across the human's face Is the present truly set? *Moscow Marco Diaz, spots several pods carrying robots dropping them near the building they're ransacking *'Marco Diaz': They're here! *joins Star Butterfly, using her wand she opens a portal to transport them to the lower level to warn their fellow heroes *'Star Butterfly': Time's up. *'Penn Zero': Ultron Sentinels! *'Anakin Skywalker': Penn! *create solar power energy which Anakin Skywalker uses power up his weapon *'Ahsoka Tano': Let's go! *and Anakin start running and as the others wait to fight the Ultron Sentinels, when they arrive the team of heroes begin to fight the Ultron Sentinels, The Wattersons also arrives to join them, but the Ultron Sentinels kill them all by latching onto the heroes to adapt to their powers, copying them and use their powers against them *'Gumball': Run! *'Nicole': Go! *takes Anakin into a vault and starts to create a link with his consciousness, at the same time Star Butterfly goes to help Marco Diaz fight the Ultron Sentinels when one of them strikes her down *'Marco Diaz': Star! No! *falls and dies, the remaining Ultron Sentinels quickly kill Marco Diaz as he tries to protect the vault, one of the Ultron Sentinels breaks into the vault *'Mira Nova': Too late, assholes. as the Ultron Sentinel is about to kill Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano they disappear as they are transported out of there *Tennyson is using his computer to find other heroes *'Molly Gunther': Magister? *'Max Tennyson': I've found them. Rust Bucket 3 descends in China to where Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad and Plumbers dismount at a monastery, they are met by Heroes Crew, Irken Empire, United Nations Space Command Defense Force, United Nations Space Command, Rebellion, Covenant Army, Covenant Empire, Swords of Sanghelios, Galactic Republic, Autobots, Dinobots, Rescue Bots, Sonic Heroes, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Web Warriors, X-Men, Fantasic Four and Guardians of the Galaxy *embrace *'Mordecai': Guys, you made it. *'Mira Nova': Whenever the Ultron Sentinels attack, Marco spots them... then I send Anakin back to warn us of the attack before it happens. Star scouts the exit site... and then we leave before they ever know we were there. *'Zim': Because... we never were. *'Rigby': What do you mean you were never there? *'Nick Fury': She projects Anakin back in time a few days to warn the others... of the coming attack. *'Nate': So she needs Anakin back in time? *'Iron Man': No, just his consciousness, into his younger self. His younger body. *'Sonic': Wow. *'Ignacius Baumann': This might just work. *'Mira Nova': What might work? *'Max Tennyson': The Ultron Sentinel program was originally conceived by Doctor Boliver Task. He was one of the world's leading weapons designers. But, correctly, he had begun experimenting on aliens... using their gifts to fuel his own research. This is extraordinary. There was one osmeosian who has discovered what he was doing. *'Ignacius Baumann': A osmeosian with the ability to absorb anything. *'Hulk': Kevin Levin. *'Max Tennyson': He found Task... and killed him. It was the first he killed. *'Knuckles': It wasn't his last. *'Max Tennyson': But killing Task did not have the outcome expected. It only persuaded the government of the need of hid program. They captured her that day... tortured he experimented on him. experimented on him. In his DNA, they discovered the secrets to his absorb powers. It gave them the key they needed... to create weapons that could adapt to any osmeosian power. And in less than 50 years... the machines that have destroyed... so many of our kind were created. But that started that day he first killed. *'Mira Nova': You want to go back there. *'Max Tennyson': If I can get to her, stop the assassination... keep him out off their hands... then we can stop the Ultron Sentinels from ever being born. *'Iganacius Baumann': And end this war before it ever begins. *'Mira Nova': Uh, I can send someone back a couple weeks. Maybe a month. But you're talking about going back decades. It would you rip apart. I'm sorry. No one could survive that trip. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as they're ripped apart? *the monastery as they prepare to protect Miles Morales/Spider-Man as he goes back in time *'Nicole': Okay, spread out. *'Anakin Skywalker': Take your positions. *prepped for time travel inside the monastery, while the remaining Heroes lead by Anakin Skywalker and Marco Diaz stand guard outside keeping a look out for Ultron Sentinels. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': So I wake up in my younger body, God knows where. Then what? *'Max Tennyson': You'll need to go to the rustbucket and find me. Convince me of all of this. *'Iganacius Baumann': You'll need us as well. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': What? *'Kevin Levin': I was young, foolish. *Tennyson agress with them *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Great. So where do I find you? *'Iganacius Baumann': Well, it's complicated. *Morales/Spider-Man is lying down as Ahsoka prepares him *'Mira Nova': Basically, your body will go to sleep. While your mind travels back in time. As long as you're back there, past and present will continue to coexist. But you once wake up... whatever you've done will take hold and become history. And for the rest of us, it will be the only history that we know. It will be like the last that 50 years never happened. And this world, and this war... the only person who remember it is you. All right, Logan... I need you to clear your head and to stay as calm as possible. *'Ben Tennyson': What? What do you mean? *'Mira Nova': If your mind gets rocky, it will be harder for me to hold you... and you could start to slip between past and present. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': What if I need to get a little rocky? *'Mira Nova': Think peaceful thoughts? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Peaceful thoughts... Do you have any good news? *'Mira Nova': Well, you don't really age, so you'll pretty in the same. *'Daniel (G1)': You won't have much the time in the past. The Ultron Sentinels will find us. They always do. *'Mira Nova': And this time, we won't be able to run. We'll have no escape. This is our last chance! *'Igancius Baumann': You really think this work? *'Max Tennyson': I have faith in him. It's not him I'm worried about, it's us. We will know. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': See you all soon. *'Mira Nova': This might sting a little. *Mira forms the link to Miles Morales/Spider-Man's consciousness he yells out in pain *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': (Screaming) *Miles Morales wakes up he finds himself lying in bed , he rises and goes to look at himself in the mirror, then looks out the window to see a busy city *'Past Miles Morales': Whoa. Holy shit. It worked. What am I supposed to do? Kate? Right! *(Past Miles Morales put his clothes on and become Spider-Man and head it to Kate Bishop's House) *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Kate? Kate, you in there? I need you. Need your help Ultron Sentinels. What does that mean? Yes or no? I don't understand. *'Kate Bishop': Yes. I'll get my costume and arrows. *(Kate Bishop grabs her costume and arrows to become Hawkeye) *'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye': Let's go, let's go. *Washington D.C., Trask is meeting with Congress to lobby his Ultron Sentinel program *'Senator Bricker': We are reviewing all of our defense expenditures... and all the black books are being opened. We can't support a weapon that targets our own citizens. If these aliens as you describe... are already living among us... then they are living here peacefully. We haven't had an incident in over 10 years. *'Senator Park': After what happened in Cuba? That was never confirmed. Task We have very real enemies out there: The Russians, the Chinese. *'Senator Bricker': We are talking about a tenth of a tenth... of a tenth population. *'Dr. Task': Allow me to read something to you. *'Senator Park': Please. *'Dr. Task': This was acquired by our friends at the CIA. a folder It's a dissertation written by a alien at Bancroft University and I quote "To Homo Neanderthalensis, his alien cousin: Homo Sapiens, which is us, was an aberration. The arrival of the alien human species, Homo Sapiens, was followed by the immediate extinction of their less evolved kin." the folder Well, now we are the Neanderthal. *of Congress laugh quietly *'Senator Bricker': Speak for yourself, Dr. Task. a low chuckle by Task and some of the congressmen *'Dr. Task': Congress You know, you underestimated your enemy. You do that with this enemy and it won't be some border skirmish halfway around the world. This time, the war will be for our streets, our cities, our homes. By the time you see the need for my program, it'll be too late and you'll have lost two wars in one lifetime. *'Senator Bricker': Task is insane and paranoid We're sorry Dr. Task, but your Ultron Sentinel Program it ain't going to fly! *Morales/Spider-Man and Kate Bishop/Hawkeye arrives at Bellwood, they knocks on the front door which is opened by Young Ben *'Young Ben': Can we help you? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Uh, yeah, who are you? *'Young Ben': I'm Ben. I'm Ben Tennyson. *'Young Gwen': I'm Gwen. I'm Gwen Tennyson. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': smiles You're Ben and Gwen? Look at you. We guess you're a late bloomer. *'Young Ben': We don't know what you're talking about, but We're gonna ask you to leave. to shut the door *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': against door So where's Max? *'Young Ben': The Rust bucket. Why? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man keeps pushing against the door and Young Ben pushes back to close it About Kevin Levin. *'Young Ben': Miles Morales/Spider-Man finally manages to push through the door and enter the Rust bucket Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man pushes Young Ben and Young Gwen and enters Rust Bucket What do you know about Kevin? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': He absorb powers. *'Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye': Miles, I'm here. Hey what did Cooper and Lucy doing at the rustbucket? *'Young Ben': When Grandpa picks up Cooper from summer camp and Lucy visiting for a couple months. I looked around, and there was no cowboy on the bus. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': In the beginning the Ultron Sentinels were just targeting aliens, then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who'd eventually have alien children or grandchildren. Then they started targeting everybody. Many of the humans tried to help us, it was a slaughter. Leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars, I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with him. *'Past Max Tennyson': Let's just say for the sake of... the sake, that I choose to believe you... that I choose to help you. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': I know. That's why we're gonna need Mr. Baumann, too. *'Past Max Tennyson': Mr. Baumann? *'Past Ben Tennyson': You do know where Mr. Baumann is? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Yeah. Next door at your house. *'Past Max Tennyson': Let's go. *(At outside) *'Past Ignacius Baumann': Oh, it's you, Ben, what do you want? *'Young Ben': We need your help Kevin is gonna killed Dr. Task. *'Past Ignacius Baumann': Why should I believe you? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Because you and Max send me here from the present. *'Past Ignacius Baumann': I'll help you get him. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Fair enough. *'Past Ignacius Baumann': I'll tell you this. You think you can convice Kevin to change? But what makes you think you can change him? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Because you and Max sent me back together. *'Young Cooper': Know anybody who can help? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': I know somebody the Plumbers Helpers. Let's go. *Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Cooper, Young Lucy, Past Max and Past Ignacius drive up to Plumbers Helprs's Vehicle *'Past Max Tennyson': We're here. This is where the Plumbers Helpers are. *'Young Ben': I got this. Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan, over here! *'Young Helen Wheels': Ben, Gwen, Cooper, Lucy, Max, Baumann? Who's those two with you? *'Past Ignacius Baumann': That's Miles and Kate. They here to help to find Kevin. *'Young Manny Armstrong': We know Kevin? *'Young Lucy Mann': You do? *'Young Alan Albright': Yes. He betray us. You know where he is? *'Young Max Tennyson': We know where he is at Paris. *'Young Pierce Wheels': Where did they dig you up? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': You're gonna find this hard to believe... but, uh, they sent me. Baumannn and Max. From the present. *'Young Alan Albright': Let's go, let's go. the flight the silent tension is thick inside the plane with Past Max *'Past Iganacius Baumann': I take it we're best buddies in the present. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down. *'Past Ignacius Baumann': How does that work out for you? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': You're like me. You're a survivor. *'Past Max Tennyson': But now we know where that choice leads, don't we? He's going to murder Task, they're going to capture him, and then they're going to wipe us out. *'Past Ignacius Baumann': Not if we get to him first. Not if we change history tomorrow. *Paris on the day of the summit we see a reporter outside the hotel where all the crowd have gathered *'Peace Summit Reporter': The diplomats from all around the world are arriving here today at the Hotel Royale. It's an historic day as it's the official ending of the United States' military involvement in Vietnam. There's the South Vietnamese foreign minister with other South Vietnamese dignitaries. the hotel Task arrives and they being guided to his room *'Nixon Aide': The summit doesn't begin for another hour. The hotel's arranged a private room upstairs for your special guests. *'Dr. Task': That'll be a plenty of time. enter the room where the Vietnamese dignitaries along with other representative of communist nations are waiting Good afternoon everyone. Hello, thank you for coming. Congratulations on winning this war. places a folder in front of each dignitary Now I know you all have hands to shake and photos to take downstairs so I will get right to the point. There is a new enemy out there, an enemy that will render your arsenals useless, your armies powerless and your nations defenseless. the same time Task is having his meeting, Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Cooper, Young Lucy, Plumber Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Past Max Tennyson and Past Ignacius Baumann drive up to the hotel building to stop Young Kevin You'll need a new weapon for this war. I call them Ultron Sentinels. shows the dignitaries the blueprints Named after the ancient guardians that stood at the gates of the Citadel. the same time Erik uses his power to take down the security guards and they drive past through the gates They have the aeronautic capabilities of a Harrier jet, armed with guns that can fire off more than two thousand rounds per minute of thermo-ceramic ammunition. But size, power, speed, you could find that at Lockheed or Boeing. No, what makes the Sentinels so special is the ability to target the ailen gene. holds up a small device A genetic guidance system that can lock onto a mark half a mile away and won't trigger unless it's identified the target. With this weapon, there will be no human collateral damage. If I turn it on, the system couldn't even activate in here. turns on the device and it starts to beep as it picks up a alien reading Unless there's a alien. *men in the room go over to grab Young Kevin, he takes down every man in the room before grabbing a gun and aiming it at Task, at the same time Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Cooper, Young Lucy, Plumber Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Past Max Tennyson and Past Ignacius Baumann arrive to stop him *'Past Max Tennyson': Kevin! Task shoots his taser gun at him and he falls on the table Kevin! Kevin! Miles Morales/Spider-Man pull the tasers off of Kevin *'Young Kevin': Thanks for saving saving me? How did you get here? *'Young Ben': With a little help from Miles and Kate. *'Young Kevin': Why? *'Young Gwen': Because, Miles told us about you trying to kill Task. *'Young Kevin: I believe you, Miles. We have to get out of here! including Task meet in the White House with The President as news report of the mutants' sightings are shown on television *'Peace Summit Reporter': Yesterday, the Paris Peace Summit was rocked by the appearance of unidentified assailants, the likes of which the world has never seen. Mass hysteria has gripped the nation as people ask: Where do they come from? Will they be back? And most importantly, are they friend or foe? *'News Anchor': That was London correspondent reporting from the Paris Peace Summit yesterday. *'The President': What about that thing? *'US Army General': We don't know what that thing is, sir. Actually, we really don't know what any of them are. *'Dr. Task': Yes. Yes, we do. They're aliens. *'The President': Well, do we have any countermeasures, any defense? *'Dr. Task': I was waiting for you to ask me that question. places his Ultron Sentinel program folder in front of The President *'Secretary of Defense': That is an experimental program, sir, strictly off the books. President looks through the folder *'The President': You're telling me these aliens are out in the world and our best defense are these giant metal robots? *'Dr. Task': Many of the aliens looks like us. My Ultron Sentinels can tell the difference. I have eight prototypes ready to go. They're built out of a space age polymer, not an ounce of metal on them. *'The President': I want to make a demonstration, I want the world to know that we can protect them. What do you need to get these things operational? *'Dr. Task': I already gave that number to Congress. Unfortunately, they elected to shut me down. It's going to cost a bit more to turn them on. *'The President': Whatever you need. *'Dr. Task': A common struggle against the ultimate enemy: Extinction. I believe our new friends are going to help us usher in a new era, Bill. [as the Sentinels are being shipped off' *'Speakers': Attention, attention. Transport departure in two hours. Repeat, transport departure in two hours. has boarded the train that is transporting the Ultron Sentinels manipulates the train tracks and inserts them into the Ultron Sentinels; in the present *'Buzz Lightyear': She can't keep going like this. *'Ignacius Baumann': We have no choice, Buzz. *'Sterling Archer': We can wake him up. *'Max Tennyson': No! They need more time. I had a glimpse into the past. If we wake Miles now, we may set off an even darker course. They need more time. *'Hector Flanagan': We can't sit here. *'Max Tennyson': I'm sorry, guys, I wish there was another way, but no one can take over Mira. *(They looks at Mira, their eyes narrow with a thought) *'Randy Cunningham': Actually, there is someone... *'Max Tennyson': No one has taking her place. *'Howard Weinerman': ...someone who could take her place. *(Max Tennyson and Ignacius Baumann look at them, realize they thinking about--) *'Iganacius Baumann': Raven. *(Max Tennyson shakes his head) *'Iganacius Baumann': She's gone, guys. She's dead. *'Max Tennyson': I'm sorry, Randy, Howard. She must be dead. I haven't been able to to make a connection with her in years. *'Johnny Test': Because they're keeping her in the one place can't reach. *'Troll Moko': She's in your Plumber Headquarters, Max. *'Cyborg': She's in the Plumbers Headquarters. *'Dukey': They've been holding her there, experimenting on her. *'Ignacius Baumann': If you knew all this, why haven't you tried to save her. *'Beast Boy': We did. It's too heavily guarded. *(Max Tennyson''s eyes narrow, undaunted)'' *'Max Tennyson': Well, I may know a few things about the place they don't. *'Buzz Lightyear': Mira, we're going to get help. We're gonna bring back someone to help you. *'Mira Nova': Please. Just bring yourself back. *'Buzz Lightyear': I will, Mira. *(At Plumber Headquarters - Blue Hallway - Present - Night) *'Po': The old gas and water pipes leads straight to the headquarters. The walls are made of forced steel. *'Kanan': In other words? *'Po': A door. We're walking directly over the hall now. *(Ignacius Baumann, Kanan, Beast Boy, Buzz Lightyear and Po emerge, dropping into the old familair blue hallways. Only now the halls are dark, spooky, with panels missing and wires dangling from the ceiling. Kanan raise his hand, opens the metal doors and they enter the massive chamber to see it has been transformed into a high-tech lab. Raven lays on the operating table at the end of the walkway. Wires and sensors cover her body. A few doctors are gathered around Raven. They turn see Ignacius Baumann, Kanan, Beastboy and Po. Ignacius Baumann darkins.) *'Kanan': I've been on that slab before. Let me show you how it feels. *(He raises a hand. All the medical supplies and tools whip up toward the doctors, drills and saws flying at them) *'Beast Boy': Raven, Raven, come on. Wake up. Raven. Come on, come on, wake up. It's me. *(Raven woke up) *'Beast Boy': Raven, Raven, Raven, it's okay. Their with me. We're gonna get you out of here. *(Kanan uses the Force to get Raven out of here) *(At Tunnels - Present - Night) *'Max Tennyson': (On Communicator) Mr. Baumann, Kanan, Beast Boy, Po. Get out of there! Now! *(Ignacius Baumann, Kanan, Beast Boy and Po race down the old tunnels, heading back the way came. Behind them. The Ultron Sentinels smash through the floor. They rise up to the tunnel, giving chase. Kanan reaches back and slashes with his lightsaber behind them. The Ultron Sentinels crash into the wall) *'Buzz Lightyear': Take her! *(Buzz Lightyear extends Raven toward Ignacius Baumann, Kanan, Beast Boy and Po.) *'Raven': Buzz! No! *(Ultron Sentinels burnt Buzz Lightyear alive) *'Raven': Buzz! *(Beast Boy takes her. He keeps moving toward the end of the tunnels, as Ignacius Baumann, Raven, Kanan, Beast Boy and Po rise out of the tunnel as it detonates behind them. The blast whooshes down the tunnel, filling it with flames, blasting toward the headquarters and Max Tennyson sees his headquarters go up in flames. The reflecting dances in the dark canopy of the cockpit. He shut his eyes, his headquarters destroyed. Time stands for a moment, the reflection flickering then Kanan rises into the back of the jet with Raven, Kanan, Beast Boy, Buzz Lightyear and Po. Ignacius Baumann looks back at the blazing headquarters. Raven sees Max.) *'Raven': Magister... *(He looks back at her, his eyes emotional.) *'Max Tennyson': I thought you were gone. *'Raven': I thought so too. *'Ignacius Baumann': Get us out of here. *'Raven': Buzz. *'Max Tennyson': I know. *(With Others) *'Mira Nova': Where's Buzz? *'Raven': I'm sorry, Mira. *(As Mira Nova weeps, Raven moves over and absorbs her power, leaving her on the ground, weakened. Raven takes over using her powers on Miles Morales/Spider-Man] *'Raven': Hello, Miles. *(At Past in the Rustbucket) *'Young Kevin': So Miles told me everything for killing Task? *'Young Ben': Yes. *'Young Kevin': I didn't know. *'Young Gwen': Uh, yeah, gotta tell you something Charmcaster is trying to kill Dr. Task. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Where is she? *'Past Max Tennyson': Washington, D.C. *'Young Cooper': Alright, guys. There's something I need to show you. Cooper takes Past Max Tennyson, Past Ignacius Baumann, Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Lucy, Young Kevin, Plumbers Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye to his room where he's hooked up TV monitors to old looking computers This the system I designed to record any news about Paris, over all three networks and PBS. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': sarcastically All three? Wow. *'Young Cooper': Yeah, and PBS. Look what I found. plays recorded footage of a news report *'News Reporter': Tomorrow in front of the White House, the President will make his announcement. He'll be joined by Secretary of Defense Laird and has even sought the help of renowned scientist Task, he's special adviser to combat this alien issue. The White House has asked... Cooper stops the recording *'Past Max Tennyson': Charmcaster doesn't realize that if she kills Task at an event like that with the whole world watching... *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Then I came a long way for nothing. *'Young Cooper': And there's more bad news. I saw the report, they already have Kevin's DNA, which is all they'd need... *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': To create the Ultron Sentinels of the present. *'Young Cooper': Now there's a theory in Quantum Physics that time is immutable. It's like a river, you can throw a pebble into it, create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself. No matter what you do, the river just keeps flowing in the same direction. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': What are you trying to say? *'Young Cooper': What I'm saying is, what if the war is inevitable? What if she's meant to kill Trask? What if this is just simply who she is? *'Past Max Tennyson': Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, doesn't mean they're lost forever. Max smiles to himself No, I don't believe that theory, Cooper. And I cannot believe that that is who she is. Ready the plane, we're going to Washington. the plane to Washington *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Whatever happens today, I need you to promise me something. You looked into my mind and you've seen a lot of bad, but you've seen the good too.The Plumber Kids. Promise me you'll find us. Use your technology, bring us together. Guide us, lead us. Rook Blonko, Rook Shar, Kai Green. Remember those names. There's so many of us. We will need you, Magister. *'Past Max Tennyson': I'll do my best. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Your best is enough, trust me. in the future whilst standing guard Warpath notices the pods carrying the Ultron Sentinels making their way to the monastery *'Marco Diaz': There's twelve carriers inbound, ten miles! *'Max Tennyson': the monastery; to Ignacius Baumann They found us. and Ignacius Baumann looks at Miles Morales/Spider-Man's unconscious body which Raven is still linked to and then walks out the past we see footage of news report of the gathering at the White House *'White House Lawn Reporter': Thousands of people will be gathered here today. They've come from all over the world to witness history. Along with news crews from at least fifty different countries. security everyone is being checked through a metal detector, as Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Max Tennyson, Past Ignacius Baumann, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye though the detector beeps *'White House Ticket Man': Can I see your invitations, please? *'Past Max Tennyson': Yes, you may. Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Max Tennyson, Past Ignacius Baumann, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye gives the invitations to the Ticket Man Mr. Baumann and these kids are with me. *'White House Ticket Man': Go ahead. *'Past Max Tennyson': Thank you. find Charmcaster in the crowd gathered in front of the White House waiting for the President to give his speech Haven't found her yet, but she has to be here. *'Presenter': The President of the United States. President walks up to the podium as the crowd cheers *'The President': My fellow Americans, today, we face the greatest threat in our history: Aliens. We have prepared for this threat. In the immortal words of Robert Oppenheimer, "Behold. The world will never be the same again." points to the giant flags behind him which unveil to reveal the Ultron Sentinels floats down into Stadium *'Grounds Keeper': Can I help you? *'Hex': No, you can't. his powers Hex lifts the stadium up; back in the present Jedi and Ignacius Baumannn joins the other heroes guarding the monastery as the pods carrying the Ultron Sentinels appear *'Marco Diaz': Here they come. *the past *'Past Max Tennyson': There, see? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Got it. *'Past Max Tennyson': Go! Hex is floating the entire RFK Stadium towards the White House suddenly the Ultron Sentinels become activated Hex gets nearer the Ultron Sentinels rise and the crowd cheers, Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye make their way towards Charmcaster guard comes over to Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye as they walk towards to the stage *'White House Stage Guard': Gentlemen, you cannot pass this point. in the present as the Ultron Sentinel pods get closer Anakin turns to Black and CJ *'Anakin Skywalker': We can't stop that many. *'CJ': No, but we can slow them down. *'Anakin Skywalker': Black! *'Black Bird': You got it. To Ultron Sentinels) Hey, Ultron Sentinels, take this! (Holds the laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Ultron Sentinels being dead) Take that motherhuggers, thats how it suppose to be done. the same time in the past the Ultron Sentinels float over the crowd then stop and Hex makes one of them start shooting at a police car, the crowd panics and makes a run for it in the present CJ rises and starts to manipulate the weather, strikes with more lightning to stall the Ultron Sentinels *'Anakin Skywalker': CJ! electrocutes Anakin's new weapon so that he can use the power and uses it to blast kinetic energy at the Ultron Sentinels; in the past as everyone flees, the Secret Service take President and Task into the safe room in the White House *'Secretary of Defense': Take us to Defcon 3! Mr. President, we are code red. Once our air defense readies... to Task *'The President': What the hell happened out there? *'Dr. Task': I will fix it. *'The President': You damn well better! in the present Jedi, with CJ's help, send the Rustbucket 3 into the pod to explode, throwing hundreds of Ultron Sentinels down; at the same time in the past Hex floats the RFK Stadium above the White House and the Ultron Sentinels go over to join him Hex drops the stadium down circling the White House and dispatches the Ultron Sentinel around the stadium to stand guard; back in the present after Jedi has sent down the Ultron Sentinel *'CJ': Is everybody okay? Baumann looks down and sees he's been stabbed in his stomach by a piece of metal which he takes out, then suddenly a Ultron Sentinel jumps from behind the walls and impales CJ from behind and throws her over the edge of the cliff, they then attack Black who blows himself up, as the Ultron Sentinel continue to attack, Ignacius Baumann is sent back inside the monastery with Star Butterfly's help the past Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye look at one of the Ultron Sentinals that is standing guard inside the stadium surrounding the White House *'Young Ben': We're probably not supposed to ask this kind of thing, but in the present, do we make it? *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': No. But we can change that, right? press the watch and transforms into Wildmutt, Hex notices Wildmutt, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye and turns to the Ultron Sentinel standing guard *'Hex': Do what you were made for. Ultron Sentinel turns to Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper, Plumbers Helpers, Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye and starts shooting at them Where are you? Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye tries to fight of the Ultron Sentinel Wildmutt jumps on top of it *'Young Gwen': We got this! Go! Ultron Sentinel's fuel line while as Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye goes after Hex Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye approaches Hex he throws anything with metal attached to it as Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, but he fights his way through, Erik then gets a block with rebars and wraps it through Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye's body, causing Miles Morales/Spider-Man in the present to nearly break the link with Raven *'Max Tennyson': Oh, dear God, no. the past Hex makes Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye rise and float making them yell in pain *'Hex': So much for being a survivor. then throws Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye into the Tom and Jerry world, causing extreme distress to Miles Morales/Spider-Man in the present then Hex starts to pull the the safe room out of the White House *'The President': What the hell is happening? pulls the safe room out of the White House and it lands on the lawn in front of Hex, he pulls apart the door, floats all their guns into the air then turns all the live news cameras toward him and gives a speech *'Hex': You built these weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different. Well, I'm here to tell you, to tell the world, you're right to fear us. We are the present. in the present the Ultron Sentinels kill Muscle Man, Starla, Zeb and Nicole by ripping them in two and Margaret burnt alive We are the ones who will inherit this earth, and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you. Today was meant to be a display of your power. Instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world. Hex gives his speech we see Hot Spot being killed by the Ultron Sentinels; in the past Hex giving his speech on the TV A new tomorrow, that starts today. the present we see Star Butterfly being impaled by three Ultron Sentinels at once, inside the monastery the wounded Ignacius Baumann looks at Max Tennyson *'Ignacius Baumann': All those years wasted fighting each other, Max. To have a precious few of them back. extends his hand to Max Tennyson and they hold each other's hand, suddenly they hear the explosions outside, Zane 2.0 uses his power to freeze the front door to give them more time; back in the past The President walks out of the safe room to approach Hex *'Secretary of Defense': Mr. President! Sir! men grab him to stop him *'The President': Stand down! walks faces Hex and points at him You want to make a statement? Kill me? Fine! But spare everyone else! Wildmutt is fighting the Ultron Sentinels, he notices President talking to Hex, Wildmutt transforms back into Young Ben *'Hex': Very heroic, Mr. President. But you have no intention of sparing any of us. The future of our species begins now. points the floating guns at The President, then as one of the Ultron Sentinels goes to grab Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper and Plumbers Helpers so the Ultron Sentinel backs off, instead it looks across at Hex and President and it sees both as being alien so it makes a run towards them, but Hex pulls it apart, at that moment President takes out his gun, shoots Hex, which grazes his neck the present Nate's Gang and Zim's Gang gets killed by the Ultron Sentinels as they enter the monastery and just as the Ultron Sentinels are about to kill Max Tennyson, Ignacius Baumann, Mordecai's Gang, Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad, Plumbers, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Web Warriors, X-Men, Fantasic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, Raven and Miles Morales/Spider-Man in the past Charmcaster drops her gun and everyone in the present disappears floating away, Raven then turns and looks at Past Max Tennyson, Ignacius Baumann, Young Ben, Young Gwen, Young Kevin, Young Lucy, Young Cooper and Plumbers Helpers before turning to walk away *'Past Max Tennyson': I have hope for them. There's going to be a time. *'Young Cooper': What about Miles and Kate? Morales/Spider-Man wakes up in the present in a medical room in the Park Heroes Academy, he steps outside and sees Cole with Seliel, he then sees Raven teaching a class with Beastboy, then Zeb greets Miles Morales/Spider-Man as he passes him *'Zeb': Good morning, Miles. For a visit. laughs as he walks off, Miles Morales/Spider-Man smiles then walks down stairs and notices Hera talking to some students *'Hera': Have a good lunch. Good job. *'Sabrina Spellman': Thank you. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': himself Hera. Miles Morales/Spider-Man walks over to Rustbucket he sees Skylor standing by the door Skylor. turns and looks at him *'Skylor': Hi, Miles. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Skylor. Morales/Spider-Man walks over to her *'Skylor': Are you okay? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': You're here. *'Skylor': Where else would I be? Morales/Spider-Man goes to touch her face when suddenly his hand is grabbed by Kai *'Kai': Woh! Easy, pal. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Well some things never change. Good to see you, Kai. Morales/Spider-Man puts his hand on Kai's shoulder *'Kai': Uh-huh. See you later, Skylor. Okay. turns and walks off Morales/Spider-Man sees Max Tennyson at Rustbucket 3 *'Skylor': Miles, is everything alright? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Yeah. Yeah, I think it is. turns and walks off, Miles Morales/Spider-Man steps into Max Tennyson's Rustbucket 3 *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': You did it? *'Max Tennyson': Did what? Miles, don't you have your team? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': A team? *'Max Tennyson': Yeah, Web Warriors. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Actually, I could use some help with that. *'Max Tennyson': Help with what? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Well, pretty much everything after past. I think the history I know is a little different. Max Tennyson gives him a knowing look *'Max Tennyson': Welcome back. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': It's good to see you, Max. It's good to see everyone. *'Max Tennyson': Well...I had a promise to keep. You and I have a lot of catching up to do. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Max Tennyson': What's the last thing you remember? *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Unconscious. lines; back in the past we see Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye at Tom and Jerry world *'Past Max Tennyson': over The past, a new and uncertain world. is reading a newspaper which has the headings "Charmcaster Save President and Cabinet", "Ultron Sentinel Program Cancelled" and "Task Arrested For Selling Military Secrets" *'Past Max Tennyson': over A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. looks at Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Past Kate Bishop/Hawkeye wakes up and see Jeannie *'Jeannie': Who are you? *'Past Max Tennyson': over Countless choices define our fate. Each choice, each moment, a ripple in the river of time. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Miles Morales and Kate Bishop. You Jeannie? *'Past Max Tennyson': over Enough ripples and you change the tide. *'Jeannie': Yeah. *'Past Miles Morales/Spider-Man': We have so many things to tell you about. *'Past Max Tennyson': over For the present is never truly set. *'of Days of Present Past' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show